


sweet dreams

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crushes, Dream Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Apparently, the alien plant pollen had more of an effect on Steve than the medics were aware of.Apart from the content, the one thing that made this dream different was that he was fully aware it was a dream. But it almost felt as if he either didn’t care, or it wasn’t relevant to what was happening.Anyway, it started with a hand.And it brought a whole new meaning to the termsweet dreams.’





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath) in the [Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
> 
> I’m always happy with whatever you are inspired to write for this trio. So have a play and see what dreams may come...among other things.
> 
> **_Conversation Heart Prompts 2019_ **

Steve slid down between the cool sheets, the familiar softness lulling him to sleep almost instantaneously.

It was late. He’d been held up in medical, so it took him longer than usual to get back to the comforts of home.

It wasn’t that big of a deal. He’d been helping SHIELD with a clean-up mission and one of the supposedly safe alien plants he’d yanked from the ground had exploded in his face. He didn’t feel any different, but the medics wanted to be sure before they sent him home.

The battery of medical tests was thorough and found nothing out of the ordinary in his super-serumed body, so they sent him on his way.

And he hadn’t realized just how exhausted he was until this moment, so he simply relaxed into his mattress and let the sleep take him.

* * *

Apart from the content, the one thing that made this dream different was that he was fully aware it was a dream. But it almost felt as if he either didn’t care, or it wasn’t relevant to what was happening.

Anyway, it started with a hand.

A decidedly feminine hand, wrapping itself around his still soft member. It wasn’t soft for long, not with the way her smooth skin slid deliciously over his body. He opened his eyes (or dream-him did), to the face of a woman who often occupied his thoughts while awake.

Darcy grinned and tightened her grip, causing him to whimper. She slowly knelt beside him and he got harder with every stroke of her fist until he was straining in her hand, Her thumb swept up to smear the fluid over the tip. 

“Jesus…” he whispered, the words gliding from his lips as Darcy chuckled.

“You know damn well it’s  _ Darcy _ doing this to you, Steve…” she said with a grin.

“Darcy…” he started, his hand moving up from alongside his body to rake through her hair.

Another hand began to smooth up his thigh, this one decidedly  _ not _ Darcy’s. It was bigger. Rougher. The grasp was tighter. 

The voice that rumbled up from the bottom of the bed was decidedly not Darcy’s either.

The man laughed, his hand stopping just short of where Darcy’s was. “Looks like you’ve got him warmed up for me, princeza.”

Steve’s blood rushed hot through his veins, his face reddened as he looked down to the bottom of the bed to see a pair of mischievous blue eyes staring back up at him. Pietro’s hair was longer in front like it had been before he’d gotten a haircut, but he was unmistakably the same cocky speedster that Steve was attracted to.

As individuals, they were breathtaking, but as a couple, they were perfection. He’d been fantasizing about asking to join their duo, so their presence in this dream made total sense.

Darcy moved her fist down to the base of his cock and squeezed him tightly.  The tip stood straight up, dark and leaking. Aching for more.

Steve felt the whine bubble up from his chest and Pietro grinned before sucking the entire visible length into his mouth.

He hadn’t expected it to be so warm.

At least, not in his dreams. Dream sex had always been, in his experience, slightly unbelievable.  But this? This could have been the real thing. Right down to the incredible heat and the tiny vibrations from Pietro’s tongue along the underside of his cock.

When he started to move, Darcy’s hand moved as well, sliding in the saliva and bringing him closer and closer to ecstasy.

Steve gripped the sheets with both hands for lack of anything better to do with them.

“You look so good like this, Steve…” Darcy breathed in his ear. “You should definitely ask us what you’ve been wanting to ask us…”

“No…” Steve murmured. “I can’t.”

Pietro scoffed, which sounded exceedingly judgemental, even with his mouth full of Steve.

“You can,” Darcy whispered. “We’d be receptive. You know that deep down, don’t you?  You know we like to flirt with you for a reason.”

Pietro’s tongue ceased its fluttering, instead, swirling around the head as his mouth created soft suction.

Darcy’s hand stiffened on the upstroke, keeping Steve just on the edge. Her other hand went down to ruffle Pietro’s hair, to push it back from his face.  Steve could feel the other man purr at the touch.

“Oh god,” Steve gasped, feeling the slow descent into his release. Pietro dragged it out, his lips and tongue never ceasing their teasing movements as Steve began to spill into his mouth.

Steve’s body quivered with the aftershocks and he awoke from the dream with a start, his sheets a complete mess and his heart beating in his throat. 

His phone was buzzing on his nightstand and he reached for it, reading the message that flashed across the screen.

_ “Hey Steve, it’s Darce. Piet and I were wondering if you were okay? We were going to ask you out to dinner tonight, but I figured it could wait until you were feeling 100%... do you know when that will be?”   _ There were a series of emojis afterward before any more of her words appeared.  _ “We were worried, so… let us know when you get this, okay?” _

Steve’s chest was heaving, his body still quivering from the orgasm he’d just had.

First things first, he had to clean himself up. And then drink some water. Then, he’d text Darcy back and accept her invitation.

Because unorthodox or not… he couldn’t pass it up.  Not now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
